fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sigil Magic
Sigil Magic(判魔法: Han mahō) otherwise known as Demon Name Magic(悪魔称号魔法: Akuma shōgō mahō), is a very rare, and inherently evil magic used solely by dark mage's with high proficiency in dark magic and truly evil tendencies. It is achieved once a dark mage has died and potentially gone to the underworld. Once there, if possible, they can learn the names of demons, carve them on their body, and take over their powers with the carved sigil. Description: While this magic is a form of castor magic, it is often confused for two other forms of magic, lost magic, and enchantments. The primary reason that this magic is thought to be an enchantment is because it can cause long lasting effects on an opponent, such as causing severe pain, cutting off their breathing, draining their magic, and many more things. This magic can also enhance certain aspects of the user, such as their physical abilities, magical abilities, and giving them other magical abilities all together. The reason that this magic is often confused for a lost magic is simply because of how rare it is for someone to use such a magic. In fact it is unknown how many mages have actually achieved this magic due to how rare it is to see it. This rareness gives it a very large advantage in battle because typical mages would not know how to deal with this. The form that this magic takes is very interesting as it does not use the typical magic circle that other magic's tend to use. Instead it uses sigils, ancient symbols that are used to show the name of a being. While not all sigils are inherently evil, the ones that are used in this magic are demon in nature, as in, they are the symbolic form of the name of demons. In order for a sigil to be activated, the user must have it pointed at the target, once pointed at the target, the sigil will glow red for about 1 second, after the second the effects will activate. After the effect has become active, the sigil will burn itself into the object that it is on, regardless of whether it is the persons own body or not. The sigils can be drawn on just about any object, but only one of each sigil can exist on the same object, this is used to limit a being's use of the stronger sigils. The newest user of this magic, Markus Daemus, has found an interesting way around this in that the same sigils can be drawn on two separate objects, however it is unclear why this is the fact. Spells: * Rath: (怒り, ikari): Is the sigil of hatred and anger, drawn to symbolize a demon whose power was control over that emotion. This sigil is surrounded in a circle and has very sharp ridges as a stick figure is drawn, flames can be seen in the background of the figure. The effects of this sigil are rather simple, once a target has been hit with it, they will feel immense anger and hatred that will force them to lose control over their minds, causing them to go into a rage and attack anything and everything. *'Hypnose': The sigil for this spell is fairly simple, it is a circle with two sets of lines that spin around from the edges into the center creating a spiral. Once a target has become effected by this, they will lose all control over their mind and they will fall under the complete control over the user for 10 seconds. While 10 seconds is not a lot of time outside of battle, when in battle these seconds can decide between life and death. *'Pain:' The most common sigil that a mage can use is the sigil of pain. The shape of the sigil is